


Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff Oneshot

by eggr0ll225



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Uuuuuuh, how am i supposed to tag things, this works, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggr0ll225/pseuds/eggr0ll225
Summary: Some fluff from three different places in time with Sleepy Bois Inc. That is all
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know why you clicked on this, but you did. This is my first work on AO3, so I hope it's good. Please enjoy.

Philza walked in through the door, a small bundle tucked in his arms. It was about two am. There was a snow storm raging outside that had started only an hour ago. Phil had just gone out for some fresh air, but he had found something that he couldn’t just leave there.

“Dad? What do you have there?” He heard a familiar voice say. He looked down at his nine year old son, Wilbur. He smiled, and bent down, showing him the small two year old with brown hair, small horns, and goat ears peacefully sleeping in his arms.

“This is your new brother.” Wilbur softly poked his cheek. The toddler shifted. “Now, what are you doing up?” He asked, standing up again.  
.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I heard the door open and I decided to see who it was.” Phil chuckled.

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go to bed. How about some warm milk?” Wilbur nodded. “Alright, just give me a sec.” Philza went to Tommy’s room, and set the toddler into Tommy’s old crib that they still had tucked in the corner, even after Tommy had moved to a bed. (Despite only being nearly two, he had made the switch early as he cried and cried when put in the crib.) Phil made sure that his new son was comfortable, and then went over to his youngest and ruffled his blonde hair. He was the only biological son he had, although he never told that to Wilbur and Techno. 

He sighed contentedly, and then left the room to go get Wilbur some warm milk. When he found him however, he discovered that Wilbur had already fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. Phil shook his head with a fond smile, and picked him up, taking him to his and Techno’s room. 

Techno was asleep, his long pink hair pulled up into a messy bun so that it wouldn't get tangled. Phil chuckled quietly. The fact that his nine year old cared so much about his hair just added to the fact that he acted older than he really was. He set Wilbur down in his bed, and pulled the thick quilt over his small frame before exiting the room and shutting the door softly behind him. He went to his own room and got into his bed, shutting his eyes, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by a loud whine. "Probably Tommy." He thought to himself. He stood up, and stretched out his tired limbs. Walking out of his room, he was greeted by the sight of Techno failing to feed Tommy oatmeal, and Wilbur cradling his new brother in his arms. Techno looked up.

“Dad, could you help me with this?” He asked in a slightly strained tone. Phil laughed, and walked over, taking the spoon out of the porridge. 

“Alright Tommy, eat up.” He held the spoon in front of Tommy’s face, but he sat defiantly.

“NO!” He whined. “No” was one of the first words that Tommy had learned, and he used it often, even after he learned how to form full sentences. 

“Tommy. Eat your breakfast.” Phil said, his tiredness showing in his tone. Tommy stuck out his tongue at him. “It’s really good Tommy. Eat up.” 

“No!” He screamed again. Wilbur came over, still cradling the small brunette.

“Uh, I might be able to assist, dad. Will you take him for a moment?” Phil took the small boy from his arms, and let Wil do his thing. He took the spoon, and shoveled a bit of the porridge into his mouth. Philza immediately understood his intention, and smiled. Tommy would do anything if Wilbur did it.

“Mhm, this is really good! I’m sure you would love it Tommy.” Tommy looked at him suspiciously.

“Gimme.” He said. Wilbur obliged, and shoveled more onto the spoon, putting it level with Tommy’s mouth so that he could eat it. Tommy hesitated, then opened his mouth, and Wilbur put the spoon in. Tommy chewed, and then turned back to his older brother. “More!” He whined. Wilbur giggled, and continued feeding him. 

“Dad, I was wondering,” Phil turned his attention to the pink-haired twin. “Who is that?” He pointed at the small boy cradled in his arms. 

“This is your new brother. I found him in a box yesterday, and couldn’t just leave him.” Techno raised his eyebrow.

“O..kay? What’s his name?” He asked. Philza thought back to the note he found in the bottom of the box that had all of his birth information. “Toby” was the name he was assigned at birth, but Phil wasn’t sure he wanted to keep it. He wanted to show that this was a reset for him with a new name.

“I think...Tubbo.” It was close enough to his original name for him to respond to it, but far enough away that it wasn’t the same. 

“Alright Tubbo, prepare yourself for hell then.” Techno said to the sleeping boy, and Phil smiled. Hopefully Tubbo would be able to balance out the chaos of the household, but knowing his sons, Phil was pretty sure it would be just the opposite.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Three years later)

“Why can’t I come with you?” Wilbur asked, watching his father and his twin pack from the doorframe. 

“I already told you Wilbur, I need someone to watch the house and take care of Tommy and Tubbo.” 

“But why can’t you get one of your friends to do it?” He pried.

“If you can come up with someone, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

“Captain Puffy.”

“Already got her hands full with Dream.”

“Skeppy and Bad.” 

“Have to deal with Sapnap.”

“Sam.”

“I’m worried he would try to steal Tommy.”

“Schlatt?” Wilbur tried, defeated. Philza flinched.

“No, he’s too young. He’s only nineteen.” 

“Yeah, and I’m only twelve.” Wilbur fired back. 

“More reason for you to stay home.” Phil responded at once. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Techno’s also twelve.” He responded in a quiet voice, but he knew it wasn’t worth it. His dad wouldn’t let him go. 

“Please Wilbur, this is important. I need you to stay here.” Philza bent down so he was level with Wilbur’s eyeline. Wilbur nodded.

“I know.” He said. Philza ruffled his hair and stood up, grabbing his bag. He nodded for Techno to do the same. 

“Alright, we need to go now. Make dinner for Tubbo and Tommy when they get hungry?” Wilbur nodded. “Alright, bye Wil. See you in a week.” 

“Bye dad. Bye Techno.” The two moved past him, and a few moments later, he heard the door slam behind them. He sighed, and left Phil’s room, going into the living room. He picked a book off the shelf and began reading.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud crash. He jumped up, and ran over to Tubbo and Tommy’s room, where the five year old's were. Tommy was a giggling mess on the floor, while Tubbo was trying to clean up the items that had fallen off of the desk that had been knocked onto the floor. Tubbo looked up at him guiltily. 

“I’m sorry. It was Tommy.” Tommy stopped laughing.

“Liar, you came up with it. You said that we should knock over the desk!” Tommy protested. 

“It was a joke!” Tubbo protested back. They started yelling at each other, and Wilbur rubbed his eyes. 

“Guys, I’m too tired for this, so how about this. You stop arguing, I make us some dinner and we clean up after that’s done, and then we don’t tell dad about this. How does that sound?” He asked. The two looked at each other, as if communicating telepathically, and then turned back to Wilbur. 

“Deal!” They yelled at the same time. Wilbur sighed, and went into the kitchen.

“What do you guys want?” He called to his brothers.They both came out of the room, Tubbo trailing hesitantly behind Tommy.

“Mac and cheese!” Tommy yelled, pulling on Wilbur’s pant leg.

“Mac and cheese it is then.” He said as Tubbo made no sign of protest. He began preparing the water, letting it boil over the small burner. He had set Tubbo and Tommy at the dining room table so he could watch them, to make sure they didn’t make any more messes. Tommy complained about this, so Wilbur had ripped a few empty pages out of his journal, and given them some quills to draw with. Tommy was doodling mindlessly, while Tubbo drew some bees and flowers. 

Wilbur eventually finished making the food, and set the plates in front of them. Tommy scarfed it down, while Tubbo worked on his meal a bit more slowly. Once all of them had finished, and had cleaned up the mess Tommy had made, Tommy pulled on Wilbur’s pant leg once more.

“Let’s play a game!” He shouted at the elder. Wilbur sighed, and bent down.

“Fine. We can play a game for thirty minutes. But then, I want you both in bed. Got it?” They both nodded. “Alright, what do you two want to play?” 

“Capture the flag!” Tommy shouted.

“Hide and seek?” Tubbo suggested. They started arguing amongst themselves, and eventually, Wilbur broke it up. 

“How about sharks and minnows? Whoever doesn’t get tagged will be the shark the next round.” The two nodded in agreement. “Alright, how about we move some of this furniture, so that we can have the living room?” The two nodded again, and the three started pushing furniture. Wilbur took care of the heavier stuff, and had Tommy and Tubbo move some of the decorations. “Alright, I think that’s good.” Wilbur announced after a few minutes of cleaning. “You two go over there.” He pointed to one end of the room, and they both scurried over. Wilbur cleared his throat. “Fishy, fishy, come out to play.” Both of the small boys started running at the same time. Since Tubbo was as fast as a mountain goat, he slipped past Wilbur with ease. Wilbur gave up on Tubbo, and instead went for Tommy, swooping down, and scooping him up into his arms. He began tickling his stomach.

“Hey! Put me down!” He said between giggles. Wilbur eventually did, and took him to the other side of the room as Tubbo headed for the center. Tubbo started the next round, and they continued playing. Tubbo proved fairly successful at the game, while the others struggled as he was the shark every other round. Eventually, Tommy grabbed a ball, and they started a game of monkey in the middle, which Tubbo found was him most of the time, as Wilbur had the extra height, and Tommy had great reflexes. They ended up going for an hour, until Wilbur checked the time, and told his two younger brothers that it was time for bed. Although they complained, they were both fairly tired, so they didn’t put up much of a fight. Wilbur ended up being glad that he had stayed with the others by the end of the week.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(5 years later)

It was early, about 9:30, on a beautiful day in April. Tommy and Tubbo had gotten Wilbur to get up early, and had dragged Phil and Techno out too, although the two of them were sitting on the porch, drinking coffee. Wilbur and Tommy were playing with fake wooden swords in the expansive field, fighting over a paper crown that would make them “king”, while Tubbo sat a few yards away from them, and diligently made flower crowns. He was making one for Tommy and Wilbur. Tommy’s was being made with Forget-me-nots and red Marigolds, and Wilbur’s had Buttercups and purple Cosmos. He happily worked as bees buzzed around him, and eventually, he had two beautiful flower crowns made. He rushed over to the two others right as Tommy had knocked over Wilbur and stolen his crown.

“Guys!” He shouted. Both of them turned to him. "Look what I made!" He passed the flower crowns to the two boys, and let them put them on. 

“These are really good Tubbo.” Wilbur commented, making Tubbo smile.

“I’m glad you like them!” He felt something placed on his head, and turned to see Tommy wearing the flower crown. 

“Just thought you deserved the crown since we have these.” Tubbo smiled. “Now, Wilbur, I challenge you to a duel!” Tubbo stepped back and sat down, excited for this battle. 

“I accept, Tommy. We shall do this to appease the king.” He pointed at Tubbo with his sword. “Whoever wins shall be crowned the new flower king!” The two started fighting again, and Tubbo watched happily from the sidelines. Eventually, Techno and Phil joined him. After the two were done fighting, all five of them had a picnic, and Tubbo made flower crowns for the two others. It was the best day of that spring.


End file.
